


赞赞子的玩具乐园（双性） 一

by bymyyy



Category: all战
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyyy/pseuds/bymyyy





	赞赞子的玩具乐园（双性） 一

第一章

口球，捆绑，跳蛋，按摩棒

床上是一具雪白柔软的肉体被粗糙的黑绳子捆绑住，他平躺着臀部却被提了起来在半空中。细嫩的皮肤被绳子勒出了痕迹，红痕出现在脚腕手腕大腿内侧。他的大腿被绳子牵扯着大张，上面的嘴里塞着口球，下体刺激着人的神经。

那小小的豆丁下还藏匿着女性的生殖器官，此刻这个柔嫩的地方里粉红色的跳蛋在里面肆意跳动，粉红色的线从里头延伸出来插在发电口。而天赋异禀流着水的后穴也没有空虚，一根粗大如同婴儿手臂大小的按摩棒插在后头疯狂震动却捅不到敏感点。

赞赞子呜呜呜地叫口水从嘴角溢出来但是没有人帮他解开。他不断尝试扭动着臀部企图将按摩棒吞得更进去点，但是事与愿违，随着他的扭动按摩棒差点溜出去卡在一半的位置被赞赞子狠狠夹紧。

跳蛋也在骚点周围打转，瘙痒在整个穴里蔓延得不到解脱，淫水从前后两个穴里流出来不停滴到雪白的床单上把床单淋湿，一片淫靡。

终于到了定好的时间，黑绳自动松开了一些，手腕上的绳子也自动脱落了，赞赞子的屁股得以停靠在床上。他迫不及待地坐了起来，夹紧花穴，将快掉出后穴的按摩棒借着床单顶了回去。

“呜…”

按摩棒顶到深处将后穴填得满满当当花穴却因为跳蛋的小显得空虚非常。赞赞子两眼哭得花花，小手抓着按摩棒尾部随便在后穴捅了两下，感觉到敏感点被捅到他身体一软倾倒在床上，屁股还翘得高高的。他急忙又用按摩棒用力捅，像是要贯穿后穴，口水又止不住流下来了，来来回回捅了十几次后穴终于抽搐着高潮。

他将按摩棒拔出来，透明粘稠的液体冒出穴口还顺着大腿根流下。但是他已经没有心思去清理，下一秒将跳蛋抽出来粗大的按摩棒移动着捅进了空虚的花穴。按摩棒很长，一下子捅到了柔嫩的子宫口，他颤抖着夹紧腿，按摩棒在子宫口震动爽得他翻白眼。

骚水跟流不完似的溢出穴口，穴里的嫩肉不断吸着按摩棒像是吸着男人的肉棒。赞赞子握着按摩棒在花穴里抽插，每插一下就闷哼一声，抽出来还能带瘫水。他爽得浑身都红了，脑袋一片空白只知道机械地动作着按摩棒。

口球到了时间掉出来，他的口水还流着。

“操死我了好爽啊，呜呜呜爽翻了。”赞赞子一声又一声放荡地叫出来，“小骚货穴里好痒啊，干死我吧。”

他不顾一切地将按摩棒深深地往里捅，捅到骚点捅到子宫口，紧接着他按了一个什么开关，按摩棒瞬间喷射出一股模拟精液的液体，凉凉地冲击着子宫，爽得赞赞子蜷缩起脚趾，发出一声尖叫，花穴痉挛着潮吹了。

他甚至没有力气拔出按摩棒，就着已经停息的按摩棒插在花穴里，整个人如同搁浅的鱼瘫在床上，两个穴处的床单都是湿淋淋的。


End file.
